Total Drama Seashore
by xygirl
Summary: APPS CLOSED. First OC story! Chris and Chef are doing another season, this time around the world on a Cruise! 16 veterans, 16 newbies!  Contains Nizzy, Trentney, Aleheather, Gwuncan, EvaXOC, DJXOC, EzekielXOC, KatieXOC OC'sXOC's, and others  T for safety.
1. Prologue and APPS

**Hey! So I'm making a season four of Total Drama, with old contestants and OC's around the world on a cruise. (I know it has been done before, but give it a chance ;) I'll explain this better about 300 words later xD.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V.**

-Wow, the ratings from last season were unreliable! I can even afford that yacht I always wanted… but still, I really want a mansion at Beverly Hills… -Chris was saying to himself. He then saw Chef entering in the room with a meal for him.

-Chef, are you sure there's no way we can make those kids return? I mean, I know the contract expired but…

-Actually Chris, the producers call about a minute ago and they want another season. A HUGE one. They said something about it being around the world on a cruise, and something the kid's contract… It was very technical… I don't remember at all.

-Technical? You don't remember? You know, Chef, I've been thinking about getting a new assistant.

-I remember! They said that they couldn't force any of the campers to participate, 'cause they weren't pay in any single way, however somewhere in the contract it is established that if we give the kids at least the 0.01% of the final prize, the MUST compete.

-Well, I am NOT giving any of my money to pay them.

-Actually producers are paying $1000 each camper, but they only have $1600, and you must choose the contestants.

-And how am I supposed to make a HUGE season with only 16 campers.

-I think we can make new auditions for 16 campers. –Chef said. Chris smiled openly.

-This is gonna be awesome!

* * *

-So… let me see, I guess from the veterans I'll choose… Owen…- Chris began.

-According to the fan base, Owen has lost his magic and lots of his fans. –Chef said.

-Ok… so what about Bridgette and Geoff? People like them as a couple don't they?

-See, this is why producer _are_ producers. "Gidgette" is too overrated. People are getting bored of their constant make-out sessions; they sure still have fans but…

-Ok Mr. I know it all about fan base, why don't you choose the campers?

-Sure. Why not?

-If the season doesn't have enough viewers it will be your fault, understood? –Chef sighted.

-Yes boss.

-Cool. While you do that I'll start doing some publicity for the new auditions. –Chris said as he left. "This will be the best season yet" he thought.

* * *

**So I'm accepting 16 applications. The old campers returning are: Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Izzy, Noah, Eva, Katie (without Sadie), Sierra, DJ, Cody, Justin, Ezekiel, Lindsay and Sierra. (It could still change) and this season we'll have musical numbers again! This time characters will sing pre-existed songs...  
**

**Also I'm giving you some "warnings":**

**1. This story will contain TrentXCourtney, NoahXIzzy, GwenXDuncan, AlejandroXHeather, BridgetteXGeoff, CodyXSierra and ChrisXBlaineley. Why? Because I love those couples, lol, so if you REALLY can't stand one of those couples and apply, don't say I didn't warn you. It will also (and obviously) contain other pairings (some of them with your OC's)**

**2. Updates may take a while, so please be patient ;D I'll do my best to update at least once a week. (I'm a lazy writer -_-).**

**3. Be _original_ with your characters and don't make them perfect.**

**4. You must have and account to apply, because I may need more information about your OC in later chapters.**

_**Application:**_

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (16-18):**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance (eye color, hairstyle, body type, etc):**

**Everyday Clothing:**

**Swimwear:**

**Pijamas:**

**Race (EX: African, Mexican):**

**Allergies or diseases:**

**Favorite kind of music and favorite singer?:  
**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Phobias (Fears) and how does he/she react to them?:**

**Likes (people, hobbies, etc):**

**Dislikes (same as above):**

**Love Interest?(If you answer yes, I'll ask you more later):**

**Would you like to have a relationship with anyone in the old cast? (Even if it's just one-side or temporary):**

**If so, Who?:**

**Kind of enemies? (You can even say any veteran)**

**Kind of friends?: (same as above)  
**

**Anything Else?:

* * *

I might do an OC later, I'm still not sure xD**

**It might take me a while to choose the cast and post the next chapter (I'm having tons of homework ****)**


	2. Introduction and List of accepted OC's

**This chapter is really short, 'cause actually I just wanted to post the list of the new cast. First of all, I didn't expect so many reviews! You made me really happy :D, and that's why it was really hard for me to choose, please don't hate me it I didn't choose your character x)… I had to choose the ones I considered better for the story and the most "dramatic" ones.**

* * *

-Hello viewers, and welcome to another season of Total drama! –Chris began as he was standin on a deck.-This season, we'll travel around the world on a cruise and…

-Umm, Chris, are you gonna explain us why you invited us to a party at you mansion and right after the meal, **you kidnapped us and brought us here**! –Courtney said really mad. Actually everybody looked mad and confused.

-Your contracts say that you must compete on another season if you get payed. We already send the checks to you families, now, were was I…

Suddenly a helicopter appeared right above the campers and landed next to the dock. A blonde woman came off the helicopter. –Hey there lame-o-host and campes! –Blaineley said.

-What are you doing here? –Chris asked worriedly.

-Producers wanted me to be the co-host of the season, and I couldn't help but accept.

-Great! I already have to share my screen time with Chef and now _you_ came to steal from me even _more_ screen time!

-Can we already start this so I can go home sooner? –Gwen asked.

-I agree with her, and who are those guys anyway? –Duncan asked as he pointed to a group of teens that were standing behind them. Chris opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Blaineley spoke.

-Those are the newbies, producers wanted something new, and we brought them here to compete with you. As Chris was saying, this season is very similar to the last one. You'll go all around the world on this cruise and…

-Those are my lines! –Chris said. – And you'll be singing any pre-existed song you want whenever I ring the bell. Now, I'm gonna present the contestants to the viewers.

-I don't think we have enough time for that. Let's do that after the break! –Blaineley said enthusiastically as Chris glared at her.

* * *

**So here's the list:**

**Girls:**

**Sarah Daughrty ~ Chil Girl ~ TDITDAFAN**

**Vivian Zekes ~ The Socially Challenged Singer ~ Privateismine**

**Scarletta Contaili ~ The Bambina Pianist ~ Desire at gunpoint**

**Ekho Ambrosia ~ The Rebel ~ FresianFire**

**Hermione Hart ~ A rebellious soul who's sense of humor is based mainly on sarcasm and irony ~ El' Caliente**

**Rui Kagene ~ The Innocent One ~ Madeleine-01**

**Neveah Ramirez ~ The Optimistic Klutz ~ JadeTyga**

**Sloane Meight ~ The Total Spaz ~ ZebraZoink**

**Boys:**

**Nathan Ramirez ~ The Smooth Operator ~ JadeTyga**

**Lucian Sanders ~ The Bumbling Detective ~ NeokoNewman**

**Rei Kagene ~ The Overprotective Brother ~ Madeleine-01**

**Devin Spades ~ The Cold Gambler ~ DarkReconz**

**Yami Long ~ The Lone Wolf ~ Kunnaki**

**Zakk Blythe ~ Southern Metal ~ Rocker Another Death Hero**

**Kenny Hawkins ~ The Fun Loving Surfer teen ~ TaylorMan021983**

**Jonesy Dustin Smith ~ The Lazy Jock ~ Haku Namikaze SN1P3R K1NG**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the ones I didn't choose. Please don't take it personal. I hope you can still like he story, if you don't, I'll understand :)**

**Also, what do you think about the newbies, interested in anyone? (relatonship, friendshp, conflict)**

**I'll update ASAP, but right now I have tons of homework xD... ~*Review?*~  
**


	3. Meet the Cast!

**Here's the chappie! I hope you like it. ;D **

**I put Owen instead of Justin... I decided I didn't like him and he woudn't create any drama at all.**

* * *

-Welcome back to Total Drama CRUISE! –Chris began. He was standing on the deck of the ship. -Let's officially introduce the ones competing. Lindsay, Alejandro, Gwen!

-Hey Chip, Hey Mildred! –Lindsay said. Chris giggled.

-How does she actually remember MY name? –Blaineley asked irritated.

***Confessional***

**Alejandro(who was perfectly normal again)**: I guess I'm back, and this time I won't let my heart interfere with my goal, I MUST win the money, in order to make José shout up about me losing over a girl… Es un idiota, lo odio tanto. **(A/N: The last part means "He is an idiot, I hate him so much")**

**Gwen:** I can't believe Chris made us come back again *sights* I just hope this season is better than the past ones.

***Confessional Ends***

-Let's also welcome some of the new guys: Lucian and Sarah!

Lucian was a bit skinny, had teal eyes, hazel brown, medium length, hair tied up in a low ponytail entered. He was wearing a White-buttoned undershirt, a light blue sweater, forest green shorts, knee high socks, black dress shoes and gray beret. Sarah had curly, brunette hair and hazel eyes that was wearing a Black Short sleeve shirt with a red tank top under it, jeans and black boots. They both wave at the camera.

-Hello Chris! –Lucian said.

-Hey Lucy! –Chris teased.

-Didn't I tell you I hate being calling that?

-Yes, yes you did. –Lucian sighted.

-Hey there Chris! –Sarah said.

-Also say hello to Courtney, Sierra and Cody! –Blaineley said as they appeared. Sierra was carrying Cody.

-Even if I'm done with this dumb game, I'm winning this season and no one will stop me! –Courtney said.

-Aren't you exited Cody, another season of TD! Even though I don't feel completely secure about the "newibies." –Sierra said.

-Umm, Sierra, could you please let me go? –Cody asked uncomfortable.

–And here's Jonesy, Zakk and Kenny! –Blaineley said

Jonesy had Dark Blue eyes, with Shaggy Jet Black Hair also very tan and muscular appeared in first place. He was wearing Blue Jeans, a Black T-shirt with a Skull on it, and 2 guitars behind it and a Dark Green Jacket. Zakk hazel eyes, scruffy short black mohawk and beard, he was very tall and had the number 13 tattooed on the back of his neck. He was wearing a black 'Mystery Science Theater 3000' long sleeve shirt, Baggy army shorts and black boots and a metal necklace with a fake razor at the end of it on him at all times. Kenny had a medium length rocker style hair, not very tall, forest green eyes, and white skin. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt underneath a red and black open flannel vest, jeans, red and black sneakers and round eyeglasses.

-'Sup guys! –Kenny said.

-Hey there! –Jonesy said.

-Hey! –Zakk said. –Nice T-shirt man! –He said to Dustin.

-Thanks! –Jonesy said

-Can I ask you something, Chris? –Zakk asked.

-Sure, just hurry up. -Chris answered.

-I just wanted to now, where's your wig?

-What? –Chris asked as he felt his bold head. Then he saw that Zakk was holding it. –Wait… how?... GIMME MY WIG BACK! -Then Zakk threw it to the ocean. Everybody laughed as Chris jumped into the water.

-Ok, maybe if we hurry up, we'll be able to leave without him. Welcome Noah, Izzy and Owen! –Blaineley said. Izzy was carrying Noah in her backpack.

-Why are you inside her bag? -Lucian asked.

-Don't even ask. –Noah said.

***Confessional***

**Owen:** Woohoo! Another season! I think I might win this time… actually, what I really want to win is Izzy's heart again. Maybe my little buddy Noah would like to help me.

**Izzy:** *stars laughing hysterically* Izzy is back!

**Noah:** I guess I'll have another season of crazy torture and completely insane people. *sights* I guess I'll try to win, at least.

***Confessional ends***

-And hello Vivian, Scarletta and Yami! - Chris, who had already get out of the water, said.

Vivian had Blonde hair about shoulder length, Green eyes and a few freckles. Purple hoodie and blue slightly torn jeans. Scarletta was short, thin and pale. She had long curly black hair, with a thin streak of blue encased within. She has mint green eyes and she's is covered in tattoos. She was wearing a light grey sundress with a black ribbon around the waist and black lace on the skirt and straps, black leggings and grey sneakers. She also wore a white poor boy cap with lots of band pins (some of them were Blue October, The Beatles, Paramore, etc.), and an eye patch. Yami was tall, his eyes were black with, and with his look he showed loneliness. He had black hair in a ponytail that goes to his mid-back and also had a  
purple dragon tattoo on his upper right arm. He was wearing a large black pullover hoodie. 'Nothing is normal' is written on the front in white and a large Yin/Yang symbol is on the back, Long faded denim blue jeans, white and black Nikes and a white baseball cap. He also had a fox on his neck

-Yami, told you couldn't bring that animal into MY cruise. –Chris said.

-Call me Long, and if Kitsune doesn't come, then I won't either. –Long said.

-Ok… but you gotta be responsible for every single thing he does. –Chris said. Long nodded.

-Isn't it a bit a bit weird that the boy has a pet fox? –Scarletta commented, in a HEAVY Italian accent, to Vivian. She just hided in her hoodie and didn't answered.

-Ezekiel, who had a special medical treatment and is back to his odd self, Duncan and Eva, people! –Chris said. Courtney and Duncan glared at each other.

Oh, My God! Duncan! –Sarah said as she ran towards him and hugged him.

-Ok, who are you? –Duncan asked confused.

-I'm Sarah, and I'm a big fan of yours -Sarah answered.

-Wasssup dudes, the Zeke is winning this time! –Ezekiel said.

-You're always the first eliminated! –Everybody said.

-But not this time!

-Ough! I hate this stupid game! –Eva shouted. –Just don't mess up with me and you won't have any prob… -She began, she then stared blankly at Kenny and she blushed not enough for anyone to notice.

***Confessional***

**Eva:** That new boy seams… nice. Don't get me wrong! I do NOT like him, you got that! *she threatens the camera with her fist*

**Sarah:** Sorry for the fan girl moment, but I can't help it, Duncan is HOT!

**Courtney:** If you're wondering, I still hate Gwen, she stole MY boyfriend, and Duncan, who I'm completely over, however he did made me cry a hell and made me look like a childish brat. Not mentioning that he got me eliminated. I want my revenge!

***Confessional ends***

-'Sup pasty! –Duncan said as he walked by Gwen. She smiled at him and they quickly kissed.

-Didn't you told me that you got into some legal problems? –She asked him.

-Sorta, but I didn't end up in juvie. I got a good lawyer.

-Good for you.

-Also welcome Neveah and Nathan Ramírez! –Blaineley said.

-You mean they are related? –Lindsay asked.

-I think it's pretty obvious, genius. –Noah said.

Nathan had dark, brown hair styled in a buzz cut. He had dark gold eyes and was a bit tan. Also he was tall and muscular. He was wearing an open teal and grey flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a white T-shirt, grey jeans, white Nike's, and a white army watch on his left wrist. His sister had dark brown hair that felt to her mid-back, it was in curls with side-swept bangs over her right eye, she was also a bit tan and had bright gold eyes. She curvy and mid-height She was wearing a sky blue tee under a sleeveless black cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans, black Jordans, and a silver heart pendant. She was carrying a keyboard.

-Wassup dudes! –Nathan said.

-Hi everyone. It's nice meeting you all. –Neveah said. –Nate and I were super happy for being accepted. –She said excitedly.

-Ok, we also got DJ, Katie and Trent. -Blaineley said.

-Hi. –Katie said a bit said. She then started to cry and hugged the first person she saw.

-What's her deal? –Nathan asked.

-She misses Sadie. –DJ said. Meanwhile Neveah approached Trent.

-Hi, My name's Neveah and I love your music.

-Oh, hi. –Trent said a bit indifferent; as he was too busy looking at Gwen and Duncan that were making out.

-Also say hello to the twins: Rei, Rui… and also Ekho! –Chris said.

Rei had wide gold eyes that were half closed as if he was bored, had pitch black hair with spiky bangs the rest of his hair went to the back and ends in a sharp point at the bottom of his neck he was also pale, tall and thin. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a white tie that ends flat. Near the bottom of the tie, there is a yellow bass clef, dark grey, not too skinny jeans and a pair of fancy white shoes that have yellow along the bottom. He had DJ, black headphones hang around his neck, but instead of the regular earphone part, there was an elf's ear. Rui had shoulder length, black, straight hair. Her bangs are are kept to both sides and are held back with four white clips and has wide gold eyes. He's short and very thin. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, a long, dark grey skirt that ends just under her knees, black tights, the same shoes and headphones as her brother. Her shirt had some white ruffles on the front. Ekho was pale with grey eyes and straight white hair that goes all  
the way down to her hips, she was tall and curvy. She was wearing a black tank top, black skirt with a chain belt and black combat boots.

-Seriously dude, what do you have with siblings this season? –Duncan asked. Before Chris could even answer. Duncan's eyes widen and he walked towards Ekho.

-Oh god, Ekho, is that really you? –Duncan asked.

-No, I'm Ekhos good twin, of course is me, stupid! –She said as they two hugged. Gwen raised an elblow and walked by them.

-You two know each other? –Gwen asked a bit mixed-up.

-Oh, I almost forgot, Gwen, this is my friend Ekho, I met her at juvie and Ekho, this is…

-Gwen, I know I watched the show. And you're pretty lucky to be my man's girlfriend –Ekho interrupted.

-Why didn't you told me you auditioned AND get in? –Duncan asked.

-I wanted to surprise you. –Se answered. Both continued chatting for a while. Gwen looked a bit uncomfortable.

***Confessional***

**Duncan:** It's awesome having Ekho here!

**Gwen:** I'm not sure about Ekho, it's not that I'm jealous or anything, it's just that… Well I… I think one juvie is enough on this game.

***Confessional Ends***

-Hey there Heather! –Chris said. Heather stand next to Alejandro.

-So, Heather, did you actually got any money? –Alejandro asked. Heather glared at him.

-No, stupid Zeke made it burn on the volcano. How did you return to be "yourself", Al? –Heather asked. Alejandro got annoyed by hearing those two letters.

-I was submitted to multiple successful cirugies. –He simply said.

-I guess José scoff a lot about it, didn't him. –Alejandro didn't answer.

-And last, but no least, Hermione, Sloane and Devin. –Blaineley said.

Hermione was short, had tan skin, deep silver eyes, platnim blonde wavy bobcut with dark purple streaks and was wearing a dark green ripped army pants, a black shirt that says "Remember my name...you'll be screaming it later. ", a black hoodie and black boots. Sloane had Dark brown wavy hair that felt to her waist with side bangs on the left side of her forehead. Her eyes were dark green, her skin was pale brown, she was average weight and height, and had a few curves. Her hair was kept back in a ponytail and she had a silver stud through her nose. She was wearing Loose tan Capri's with six pockets and drawstrings, low cut blue t-shirt and blue and white checkered shoes. Devin had silver, Caesar-cut hair and blue, hawk-like eyes and a scar going down the left side of his face. He had light-tan skin, and above average height. He was wearing a black fedora, gray shirt covered by a black overcoat brown corduroy pants, black boots and black sunglasses.

-Hey there! I'm Sloane! –Sloane said. She then saw Gwen standing by Trent, while Duncan was still talking to Ekho. –OMG! Gwent!

Gwen and Trent looked at each other and then gave her a confused look.

-Are you guys back together? –Sloane asked. They looked awkward

-Umm No. –They both said. Sloane put a sad look upon her face.

-Well, you really should.

-Hey. –Hermione said.

-So you're Hermione? – Sloane asked. Hermione nodded.

-Did you know that you have the name of a witch in a famous book?

-I do? Wow, I have never noticed. –Hermione said sarcastically.

-Hi. –Devin said.

-So everyone is pretty much here. let's take a quick tour around the ship. First of all, here's the deck, were you can hang out, take two or if you're lucky, three meals a day. The elimination ceremony will also take place here. If you don't receive a bag of Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, you'll have to take the bulwark of shame.–Chris said.

-You're actually making us jump into the deep, lonely ocean? –Lucian asked.

-Yes, yes we are. –Blaineley said sadistic. The whole crowd walked to the rooms. They were two rooms with ten –uncomfortable- beds each. They rooms were dirty and in terrible conditions, also they were located in the lowest part of the ship.

-This is where losers are staying this season. –Blaineley said. Then they went upper, were they were other two rooms, with 5 beds each. Every room had air conditioning, a little dining room, comfortable big beds and plasma.

-And this is where winners will stay –Chris said. Then they went into the cargo hold.

-And here is where we put stuff; your stuff, challenge stuff and other stuff. –Chef said. -

Chef, do you remember the talk we about how I'm not a good cook, and you a terrible host. –Chris said. Chef rolled his eyes.

-Whatever. –He said.

-This season you'll be singing again. Don't forget; whenever you hear a ringing bell you have to sing any song you want. –Blaineley said.

-Why don't we hear an example? –Chris asked. The bell rang and everybody, complained.

-I have an idea for the song! –Zakk said as he mumbled the song in Blaineley's ear.

-Ok, I guess. –Blaineley said as the music began.

***Song***

**Alejandro:** I watch them falling, to their knees

**Heather:** I've worked my fingers till they bleed

**Eva:** In the dark of night you hear them scream

**Cody**(as he was running away from Sierra)**:** help me get away

**Ekho:**And so I've chosen to break free,

**Chef:** sail my ship across the seas

**Chris:** You're not supposed to sing, Chef.

**Zakk:** Always reaching for eternity... Now it's time

**Sarah, Izzy and Courtney:** I'm gonna win...

**Vivian, Lndsay and Rui:** Waiting for the moment to be free

**Gwen:** Gonna find a way

**Duncan, Devin and Justin:** I'm gonna win...

**Trent:** Never gonna lose again you'll see

**Hermione, Kenny and Jonesy: **Gonna fight today... I'm gonna win

**Izzy:** Now I'm learning what is right as the fire burns the night

**Noah:** Gonna find my way to truth tonight... Lucian: Now it is my time

**Owen:**I'm gonna win...

**Long:** Waiting for the moment to be free

**Katie:** Gonna find a way

**Everyone:** I'm gonna win...

***Song Ends***

-Nice. Why don't you go to the deck and hang out till we arrive to our first destination? –Chris said. They all leaved.

* * *

Chris opened the door of his room (that has even more facilities than the first class ones), and he was shocked by what he saw: Blaineley.

-What are you doing here? –Both Blaineley and Chris asked.

-This is the room producers gave me. –She said.

-No, this is the room producers gave ME! –He said.

They both made a phone call to the producers. When they hung off they were ANGRY.

-We have to share, don't we? –Chris asked. -Yeah, and that's not the worst part. –She said.

-Then what is it?

-There's only one bed.

-I HATE producers.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Did you like the song (that I made it a little shorter)? Did I make anyone OOC or any mistake? if I did please let me know, and I'll do my best to fix it. **

**Also, where should the cast go at first? Vote on my profile ;)**

**And if you were wondering, the song is called **I'm Gonna Win, by Masterplan

**( remember, reviews are happiness :D)**  
**  
**


	4. Amour at Paris  Part One

**This is officially episode :D R&R!**

**(By the way, sorry if the song is shortened… and kinda creepy)**

**

* * *

**

-Last time on Total drama Seashore!... –Blaineley began.

-We welcomed the new and old contestants for this season! Alejandro and Heather seam to still hate each other. –Chris said.

-Gwen and Duncan are still an item, but how with the arrival of an old friend of Duncan will affect their relationship?

-Courtney still wants revenge, Owen wants Izzy back, and Eva seems to have a crush on someone…

-I do NOT –Eva, who overheard, yelled.

-Also Katie is missing her BFF and the rest, haven't done anything interesting… yet! –Blaineley said.

-What challenges will the contestants face? –Chris began. - Who will be paired up by the end of the season? Will we leave Blaineley at some desert island?

-Hey!

-Found out here at Total… Drama… Seashore! –Blaineley and Chris said.

***Theme song***

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, _

Several spotlights and cameras pop up out of nowhere. Chris and Blaineley are seen at the dock, dirking coffee and glaring at each other.

_You guys are on my mind. _

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera focuses Owen on the Jacuzzi, next to Noah and Izzy, who are smiling at each other. Owen then farts, Noah looks disgusted._  
_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see, _

Zakk is flirting with Lindsay at a French restaurant. Cody is persecuted by Sierra right in front of them.  
_  
I wanna be famous._

DJ is running away from a bull at a bullfight, while Scarletta is facepalming. Rui and Rei are in the harrows, just staring at them.

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

Somewhere in a jungle, Courtney is about to be eaten by a Crocodile, Trent attempts to jumps on the crocodile, so it won't it her, but he accidentally crash with the ground. Courtney and the crocodile stare at him.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day_

Duncan and Gwen are laughing at Courtney and Trent, they then make out. Suddenly Ekho appears out of nowhere and throws a water balloon at Duncan and Gwen. Duncan grins at her and salutes her. Gwen starts at her disapprovingly.

_'Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Jonesy is seen skating in the North Pole while Devin is freezing.

_Na Na Na Na_

Heather and Alejandro are seeing fighting at a sumo wrestling._  
_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

Lucian is seen with a magnifier at the Taj Majal. Ezekiel suddenly falls from the Taj Majal.

_Na Na__Na Na Na!_

At some island, Kenny is surfing while Eva is exercising with her dumbbells. She then looks at him. He smiles and she deflects her look.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Somewhere else in the beach, Long is sitting alone, when an unexpected coconut hits him on the head. Hermione and Nathan chuckle a bit at his misfortune, as Neveah just looks at them with some kind of disapprobation.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Vivian, Sloane, Katie and Sarah are seen in the walk of fame, staring excitedly at everything. Some of the light of Hollywood are focused  
_  
_(_Whistling I wanna be, I wanna be famous_)

The stars (at night) are focused and right behind them you can see everybody on the deck of the ship having fun. An airplane flies just above them whit the words "Total Drama Seashore"

***At the deck***

Everybody was chatting around. Courtney was writing some plans about how getting revenge, Owen was talking to Noah about how getting Izzy back, even though Noah wasn't paying attention at all. Ekho and Duncan were taking about the old times, Zakk and Jonesy seemed to actually get along well, and everybody else seemed ok. They have been traveling for about 15 hours. DJ was watching the sea when he suddenly noticed land.

-Look guys, I think we're near from our destination. -He said. They noticed that they were now sailing on a river. They saw some old monuments and constructions. They realized they were at France when they saw the Eiffel tower. Then, Chris and Blaineley appeared in front of them.

-Welcome to _le _city of _l´amour_ -Chris said in a terrible French accent.

-Your first challenge in here will involve, like last season, the teams you'll be part of. -Blaineley said.

-The challenge is a race from the Eiffel tower to the arc of triumph. Also, I've almost forgot to mention that this season producers gave you more money for challenges and prizes, therefore... This season: three winners! First place wins a million dollars! Second 100 000 and third a free dinner cooked by Chef! -Chris said. Everybody was excited about the possibility of winning a second prize.

-In this challenge you have multiple ways of transportation: there's a car for 5 people, 2 motorcycles for three, 3 bicycles for two,10 pairs of skates and the rest must walk. -Blaineley said.

-And what about the helicopter? –Lucian asked.

-That is OUR vehicle. –Blaineley said referring to Chef, Chris and herself.

-And remember: first to come, first to serve. -Chris said. -Now... Go!

Courtney ran into the car and sat in the diver sit. She was planning to leave alone, but everybody started knocking the car.

***Confessional***

**Courtney:** I know the ones I choose are gonna be on my team, therefore I must choose well. I know the newbies might be good allies.

***confessional ends***

-Fine! Four of you can come with, but I'll choose, ok? -Courtney yelled. They sorta accepted. -Let me see... Jonesy, Sarah, Long and Rui. They all get into the car as they were mentioned as fast as they could. Rui attempted t get into the car but she was stopped by an arm.

-Maybe we should go together. –Rei told her. –I want to make sure you're ok.

-Come on Rei! I'm not stupid, I can take care of myself… and I wanna go on a car.

-But I… -Before Rei could say anything the car had already left. –RUI!

Everybody ran where the vehicles where. Duncan, Gwen and Ekho took a motorcycle: Gwen was hugging Duncan and Ekho was in the sidecar. The other motorcycle was taken by Alejandro and Trent. Alejandro sat in the driver's sit and Trent in the sidecar. Heather ran to them.

* * *

-Can I please go with you, please?

***Confessional***

**Heather:** I'm not the kind of girl who begs, but I know sometimes you have to do stuff you don't like in order to win.

**Alejandro:** I'm not into Heather anymore, I swear… but having her on my side isn't a bad idea.

**Trent:** Right now, I think it'd be better if I got out of the sidecar and use the skates.

***Confessional Ends***

Alejandro look at Trent and he just struggle.

-Ok Heather, you can come, but I am driving.

* * *

Zakk made it to a bike, same as Lindsay.

-Do you know how to drive this thing? 'cause I don't remember at all, and also, I'm very tired from the trip. –Lindsay said. Zakk decided to take advantage of the situation.

-Well I can drive the bike and you just sit in the back and be my pretty copilot.

-Ok. –She said smiling.

* * *

Sierra was carrying Cody, and she was able to take one of the bikes.

-Ok, Codykins, we gotta win this!

-Sierra, I do concider you my friend, and I'm still thankful to you for helping me out last season, but I actually red some stuff about laws on the internet, and they say stalking and kidnapping is illegal.

-But I didn't kidnapped you… -Sierra said innocently. –At least not in the past weeks.

* * *

Owen and Noah ran at the bike and took it at the same time as Izzy.

-Oh... It's ok Izz, you can take the bike. -Owen said.

***Confessional***

**Owen:** I must be a gentleman and let Izzy stay with the bike. You´ll see how she´s gonna love back pretty soon.

***Confessional Ends***

-Aww thanks Big O, but it´s a two people bike and team E-scope I'ts only one person right now.

-I think we should take the bike. -Noah whispered to Owen. -It's just that I don´t know how to skate and I suck at running.

-I have an idea: you two go together and I´ll take the skates

-Are you sure Ow… -Before Noah could finish, Izzy was already riding the bike.

-Hurry up Egghead!

* * *

Sloane, Lucian, Vivian, Nathan, Devin, Ezekiel, Eva, Katie and Kenny made it to take a pair of skates. Hermione, Scarlette, DJ, Neveah and Rei had to walk.

-You do know how to arrive to the arc of thriump, right Courtney? – Sarah asked.

-Let me tell you I had straight A's at school, and I had Geography at school.

-Ok… but the question remains, do you know how to arrive to the arc of triuph? –Jonesey asked.

-Why don't you stop asking and start looking for a map?

* * *

-Are you sure is this way? –Gwen asked Duncan.

-Of course I am, last season, when I was running away from the cops and Chris, I visited Paris. I know this city, believe sweetheart.

-Ok…

* * *

-You drive slower than a turtle! –Heather, who was sitting behind Alejandro, complained.

-Do you think you can do it better?

-Oh, I know I can!

-Can you guys please stop arguing and focus on the road! We almost trampled two cats and a crepes stand! –Trent yelled.

-Sorry gentleman, I think Miss I can do anything better, sitting here owes you an apology. –Alejandro said.

-I own him an apology? I'm just trying to be helpful! You're the one who should apology! –Heather said madly. Trent sighted.

* * *

-Ok Lindsay, where must we turn now? –Zakk asked.

-Uhm… this map says left… Oh, no, not that left, the other left!... No the other one!

-There are not three lefts!

-Wait! Zane! Watch out! –Lindsay yelled. In less than five seconds, they crashed with another rider.

-Are you ok Lindsay?

-Ouch... my brain hurts.

* * *

DJ was trying to skate; he was about to fall when someone pulled his arm.

-Hey thanks! You're strong! –DJ said.

-No, I'm not, I just know how to stop someone from falling. –Scarletta said.

-Do you wanna go together to the arc? –He asked. She blushed a bit

- Ok…

-France is nice, isn't it?

-I guess so… but do you know what's even nicer? Italy! I love that country…

-Interesting. Why do you like it so much?

-Well, I'm part Italian…

* * *

Kenny, Devin and Eva were good skaters, they took the lead fast and were competing against each other. Devin stayed a bit behind. Kenny and Eva were compting for the lead.

-Wow, you're good! –Kenny said. Eva looked scornfully at him.

-Of course I am, dork. –Eva said. She then skate faster and left Kenny behind.

* * *

Everybody has passed Owen, and he was already very tired and sweating.

-I'm… so… hungry… -Owen stopped for a while and then dropped on the floor. –I hope Izzy and Noah are doing better.

* * *

Izzy was pedaling as fast as she could, Noah was terrified and praying they wouldn't die.

-Noah, let´s go to buy a crepe! –Izzy said as she suddenly changed the direction of the bike.

-But Izzy, I don't think is a good idea. –Before he realized, Izzy was buying her crepe.

-Tell me Noah, do you like Paris? Don´t you think it veeeery romantic? -Izzy asked.

-I guess it´s a nice city. It has nice architecture, rivers, food...

-Won´t you like to have a romantic dinner with Cody here? -She teased.

-Come on Izz, I thought you were over it. I told you about a thousand times that I do NOT like Cody and that I AM NNOT GAY! -Noah said yelling the last part.

-Prove it.

-How?

-I don´t know... Umm... I have an idea! Kiss a girl! I dare you. –Izzy said exited. Noah was a bit shocked by the request.

-I really don´t think it would be comfortable to any girl that I just arrive in front of her, kiss her and then just leave… And also, some of them have boyfriends, you know, and I don´t wanna be punched in the face.

-Oh come on! I DARED you. If that´s what you´re really worried about then kiss _me_. I won't care, neither I have a boyfriend. –Izzy said naturally. Noah's eyes widen. Kissing his best female friend, who was also insane?

-But I...

-See, you won´t prove it, which means you´re ga... -Izzy was cut by Noah´s lips. She was at first shocked. But after a while she started kissing back. They fall apart after about ten second.

-Told you I'm not gay. Now let's leave, nutty. –Noah said as he rode the bike. Izzy followed him, but still, for the first time in her life she was speechless.

* * *

Katie, Vivian, Nathan, Ezekiel and Sloane were skating at the same speed. Katie saw an advertisement with the picture of two girls hugging, stopped and began crying.

-Oh, please! Are you serious? She is just a friend, you'll see her in two months or something! –Sloane said.

-Don't be mean. It's her best friend. –Vivian said as she huged Katie. –It's ok. -Nathan walked by Katie.

-Look, I know she's your best friend and everything, but you cannot be crying the whole season. –Nathan began You must clean you tears, try to win for you and her, and stop stunnig people with your crying. Ok? –Katie nodded and they all continued with the race.

* * *

Lucian, Hermione, Neveah and Rei had gotten tired of running, so they were just walking.

-I can't believe my sister won't hear me! I know what's good for her! What if someone in that car tries to rape her! –Rei said worried. Nobody really cared at his complaining.

-I can't believe my brother didn't even bother to save me a pair of skates! Well… at least I got to meet new people! –Neveah said.

-Sure, because meeting new people is totally better than having a decent way of transportation.. –Hermione said sarcastically.

-It is! At the end of the season two people will take some money to home, but other thirty won't take nothing but the friends they made. –Neveah said. –And what do you have to say Lucian? You haven't said much in all the road.

-Oh, what? –Lucian said a bit disconcerted. –Oh yeah, sorry, I sometimes got lost in my thoughts, you know.

-She just was asking about how you felt about walking. –rei said.

-I don't really mind walking… it's better than being on a motorcycle or a car with some crazy teens driving, exceeding the velocity limit. –Lucian said.

-Ok… -Hermione said.

-They could get arrested, you know! –Lucian said.

* * *

At the Arc of triumph, Chris, Chef and Blaineley were eating their meals.

-I've always wanted to visit Paris, you know. The food, the people, the romance… -Blaineley said. –Sadly I'm force to be hosting a stupid challenge with you and those annoying kids…

-Well, if you find us so annoying… Why did you accept the job? –Chris yelled. Before they could say anything else, a speeded up car crossed the finish line. Courtney, Long, Sarah, Rei and Jonesy got out of the car.

-Welcome first members of team one! –Chris said. They all cheared. –You can stand over there and eat some French fries.

-You do know that those are from Belgium and not France, right? –Courtney asked.

-Well… yeah… but… if you don't want them, then don't eat them and wait till Chef cooks dinner. –Chris said. A few minutes after that, Duncan, Gwen and Ekho crossed the finished line, followed by Heather, Alejandro and Trent.

-Say hello to the other six guys on team one! –Blaineley said.

-Wait, you mean I'm on the same team with Courtney and Heather? Again? –Gwen complained.

-Yeah, not to mention Trent and Ekho. –Chris said smiling.

-Why do you mention me? I'm not Gwen's enemy, right Gwen? –Ekho asked.

-Umm, of course not Ekho. –Gwen said nervously.

***Confessional***

**Gwen:** I have nothing against Ekho, it's just that… I don't trust her.

**Courtney:** Why does life hates me? Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro and Heather on my team? Seriously?

**Sarah**: I can't really complain about my team… except for heather and Alejandro.

**Alejandro: **Interesting team… with the rectangle fighting 24/7, the target will be of my back… at least for a few episodes

**Long:** This is gonna be a long season…

***Confessional Ends***

Sierra and Cody were the next ones that arrived.

-Yay! Cody we made it! And we're on the same team! –Sierra shouted excitedly.

-That's… awesome Sierra. –Cody said awkwardly.

-Cody! Sierra! First members of team two! –Chris said.

The others one arrived a bit later: Eva, Kenny, Katie, Sloane, Nathan, Devin, Lucian, Vivian and Ezekiel.

-Now let's just wait for the members of team three! –Blaineley said.

-At least our team seems to be full of nice people, eh? –Ezekiel told Vivian.

-U yeah, I… they seem… I… -Vivian tried to said. She then hided in her hoddie.

-She's a bit shy, you know. –Katie said.

Izzy and Noah, and Zakk and Lindsay arrived.

-Why did it take you so long? –Chris asked.

-We had an accident. –Zakk said.

-I… don't wanna talk about it. -Noah said. Izzy still hasn't said a thing.

It was getting dark everybody was already there… except for Owen.

-Maybe we should leave without him. –Heather suggested.

-Yeah, we should. –Blaineley said.

-We could… but I know we could get suit… so we'll wait for him. –Chris said.

* * *

-Izzy, we must talk. –Noah said pulling her apart from the rest of the people.

-Ok… Noah, look over there! Fireworks! –Izzy said.

-Seriously, Izz, Owen is my best friend and he is still into you. –Noah said. Izzy looked disappointed.

-What? –Noah asked.

-I thought I was your best friend. -Izzy said.

-Of course you are, it's just that I have two best friends.

-And you don't wanna hurt Big O. Don't worry; we can keep it as a secret. At least I can… you're way too honest. –Noah was about to reply when a bell rang.

-Seriously? –Noah asked. Everybody got closer to Noah and Izzy, and the music began.

***Song***

**Izzy:** Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave.  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…

**Duncan Lucian, Alejandro and Zakk:** Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it

**Heather, Courtney, Sloane and Hermione: **But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?

**Noah:** They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells…

**Rei, DJ and Trent:** Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket

**Lindsay, Scarlette and Eva: **Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said

**Ekho:** Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…

**Ezekiel, Cody and Devin: **Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?

**Everybody:** I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping

You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you

**Izzy:** *laughs* Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of us is…. Dead.

***Song Ends***

At the end of the song, Owen finally made it to the finish line.

-That… was… the most… tiring thing… I've.. ever… done. –Owen said out of breathe -How did you do little buddy?

-I guess ok… we're on the same team! –Noah said.

-Great! –Owen said

-Awesome! Now I'll choose one person of each team and that person will choose the Team's name, ok? –Blaineley said.

-Why can't I choose? –Chris asked.

-Because I say so. –She answered. Chris glared at her. –Sierra! Chose your team's name!

-Let me think… -Sierra began. -I got it! Team Cody is really rea…

-NO! –All her team yealled.

-What about Team Awesomeness? –Devin asked.

-Ok, geez, but I liked the other one better. –Sierra said.

-Team Awesomeness, great! Courtney? Blaineley said.

-I have a great team name. Team Gothie and Jerk Face Sucks!

-WHAT? –Yelled Duncan and Gwen.

-Heh Heh, hilarious. Lindsay? –Chris asked.

-Hey! –Blaineley complained.

-Umm.. I… what about team… sailors?

-Boring, but whatever. –Chris said.

-So here ends the first episode, but this isn't the last you'll see of France. –Blaineley said. - Since this is the city of love, next episode you'll see a lot of romance… or at least kisses, I swear.

-See you next time, on Total Drama Seashore! –Chris said.

* * *

**Since this episode had WAY lot of Nizzy, the next ones won't focus it very much… I have other topics on mind xD Actually I have a new poll on my profile, why don't you vote?**

**Also don't forget to tell me if I got anybody OOC.**


End file.
